As a type of semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, there is a heat treatment device that oxidizes a surface of a semiconductor substrate. At the time of oxidation, when only the surface of the semiconductor substrate is oxidized, the surface side of the semiconductor substrate becomes thick. As a result, there is a concern that warpage of the semiconductor substrate becomes large.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device that can suppress warpage of a semiconductor substrate.